Mitsuwa Nanako
is one of the main characters of the season Super ☆彡Pretty Cure!. Nanako is a pretty famous junior actress, whose family just moved to the town. She takes the Pretty Cure alter ego while fighting against monsters of darkness. In the Pretty Cure: Dragon Fire! dub, Nanako is renamed to Cydney Willows and her alter ego has been renamed to Cure Heaven. Personality A first year student who has a clear vision of her future. Nanako is a pretty famous junior actress, whose family just moved to the town. Though she likes being the center of the spotlight, she wants to live a normal life. For that, she has chosen Rei as her 'senpai' and follows her around all the time after they met. Currently, Nanako takes care for Prism, who granted her the power of Pretty Cure. Appearance Nanako has short brown hair, which she keeps tied to twintails, hold by yellow ribbons. Her eye color is gold. She usually wears a black jacket which ends over her belly button. Underneath the jacket she wears a red top with three black stars on it. She wears black shorts, silver sneakers and white stockings. Around her right arm she wears a dark blue watch. As Cure Spectrum, her hair grows longer, is now opened and changes from brown to red. Her eye color changes to pink. Despide having her hair opened, she wears a silver ribbon in her hair. Her outfit consits of a kimono like outfit. The cloth of the dress is mainly red, while it was silver trims. She wears a medium long skirt, which is opened at the left side. Underneath the skirt, she wears dark red shorts. She wears dark red sandals and silver stockings. She wears silver, fingerless gloves at her both arms and her Luminous Watch is attached to one of those. She wears a golden dragon brooch at her chest. In her hair, she wears a silver rose. Relationships *'Mochidzuki Rei' - The second year student Nanako has chosen as her 'senpai'. Cure Spectrum is 's Pretty Cure alter ego, who holds the power of the colors as well as the power of life. She transforms by saying "Eternal light! Miraculous Kaleidoscope!". Cure Spectrum's partner is Prism. Cure Spectrum's power source is the Sky Dragon. Attacks * - Cure Spectrum's first finisher for which she needs nothing more than her strong will. Transformation Eien Hikari! Kiseki no Kaleidoscope! - lit. translated to Eternal light! Miraculous Kaleidoscope! is the official transformation phrase used by to transform into Cure Spectrum in Super ☆彡Pretty Cure!. Etymology - Mitsuwa comes from meaning "three", which might refer to the fact that she is the third Cure, and meaning "harmody". - Nanako comes from the Kanjis meaning "seven", which is a reference to her alter ego, Cure Spectrum who holds the power of the seven colors and meaning "child". Songs Nanako's voice actress, Kido Ibuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Komatsu Mikako, who voices Mochidzuki Rei, and Anzai Chika, who voices Izumi Yuuhi. Duets/Group Songs *To the Starry Sky! Pretty Cure (along with Komatsu Mikako and Anzai Chika) Trivia *The basic idea of Nanako was inspired by Nakano Chisame of the Bakuon!! anime. *Nanako shares some smiliarity with Kujou Hikari from Max Heart. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Red Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S Characters